1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an outlet device of a solid-bowl screw centrifuge for the separation of a multiphase material, with a centrifuge drum which is rotatable around a longitudinal axis and at least one outlet for discharging a phase of the material from centrifuge drum. The invention also relates to the use of such an outlet device on a solid-bowl screw centrifuge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid-bowl screw centrifuges are characterized by a rotatable centrifuge drum with a drum shell that is closed as far as possible, with a mostly horizontal rotational axis or longitudinal axis. The centrifuge drum is rotated at high rotational speed by means of a drive. Multiphase material that is to be centrifuged makes its way into the drum shell usually by means of a centrally disposed inlet pipe. The multiphase material then is subjected to a high centrifugal force as the centrifuge drum rotates, as a result of which it is deposited as a pool on the drum shell on the inside. A phase separation takes place in the material that has been centrifuged in such a way so that comparatively light material in the pool as a light phase migrates radially inwards and comparatively heavy material as a heavy phase migrates radially outwards. The light phase can be discharged radially inwards by means of an outlet device, whereas the heavy phase is conveyed out of the centrifuge drum by means of a screw.
The invention is based on the object of creating a solid-bowl screw centrifuge, at the outlet device of which an efficient recovery of drive energy is possible.
The invention relates to an outlet device of a solid-bowl screw centrifuge for the separation of multiphase material with a centrifuge drum that is rotatable around a longitudinal axis and at least one outlet for discharging a phase of the material from the centrifuge drum. The outlet is designed with a restrictor that is of an automatically adjusting design or that automatically adjusts itself in dependence upon a liquid level of the material in the centrifuge drum.